Don't let go
by blahosaurus
Summary: It's funny how a simple gesture when not responded can hurt so much. how ideas and words get tangled. how many mistakes until you break? Complete


**Don't let go**

My eyes shot open as something dug into my back. I sat up, one of my eyes closed in discomfort as I searched the floor to see what had awakened me. I snatched my hand back as it came in contact with the sharp zipper I had broken just before opening the sleeping bag. I grunted and lifted my head and closed my eyes. The cool night air caressed the sleep away and I looked down to see Shippo holding the side of the sleeping bag like a blanket, his young features calm. He looked so extremely kawaii, like any child should. He acted older, forced to experience things that made him grow up, but his innocence and immaturity shone through. He was still just a kid.

I moved the stupid zipper out of the way and laid back down, but instead of closing my eyes I gazed at the sky. It was still pitch black, the deep darkness dotted with millions of bright glowing stars. Sometimes I felt more at peace in the feudal era than I could ever manage in my own. It was at nights like this one, when the stars called to me in a taunting way, when I forgot about the demons and wars. All I can see is how much brighter the stars where. How much more comfortable I felt. I stayed like that, deep in though for what must have been nearly an hour. My thoughts skipping from subject to subject, but it always rounded up on the same stubborn hanyou.

Make a lunge in the dark and you'll stab it right through the heart.

How could I not think of him?

I'm so pathetic.

There I was. School girl with no experience. Everybody knows I'm useless when fighting. But, no one can judge me! Before my 15th birthday I had never held a bow, let alone actually shoot with one. I had given up hope about demons being real a very long time ago. And suddenly a whole time is expecting me to leave everything I've worked so hard for. All those years working my ass off in school just forgotten. All my work for nought. But, I do it. I put everything at risk, my life and future at risk, to help.

Well it WAS my fault.

I broke the jewel. But you know what?

I'm happy I did.

I'm sure that if I ever tell the story to anyone, I would sure not look like the hero. People would criticise because they don't know how it's like. When you fight for other people's lives with a weapon I thought I was never even gonna touch!

Maybe they would insult me because of my skirt?

I laugh quietly.

Oh please, no one could be that petty. To insult me because of my UNIFORM.

They would insult just because I'm not as good as all my friends. Because I haven't spent all my life training like Miroku and Sango. Because I haven't been hardened and don't have demon blood like Inu-yasha and even Shippo, with his magic tricks. But I don't care. Because until someone doesn't fall into a well, gets transported into another time, is expected to battle demons everyday AND go to school, finds their soul mate and has their heart ripped out, and lives to tell it.

THEN

And only then can you judge me.

But until then, shut up and let me tell the story.

I brought so much pain, by breaking the jewel, I felt it inside, but I didn't let it depress me, that wouldn't help. And still, part of me was happy. The part of me that was selfish, that wanted Kikyo to die, that part was happy.

Why?

Well, it's obvious isn't it?

If I hadn't broken the Shinkon No Tama, I wouldn't have gotten to know Inu-yasha. Wouldn't had a chance to know that I had fallen in love with him the first time that I saw him.

The first time his furry dog ears were in my hands!

My thoughts run over our times together. All our fights

Out moments

Our sits

Our glances

Our pain

Our love

Our blood

Our tears

All flashing

Taking eternity.

I sigh as I think about his eyes. His eyes, molten gold and amber. He puts his mask on But his eyes tell me everything. They glow with his life, and each time I think about them it gets a little bit harder to breath. The pain gets a little harder to bare.

I take a shaky breath and slowly release it, trying to calm down. Sometimes I felt truly lost. I had family and friends in two eras, but I felt so alone. No one to hold me. No golden reassurance, no lips to-

Ok you can stop thinking now Kagome!

I blush and sit up_. I'm never going to go to sleep at this rate_. I yawn, tangling my hands in my hair, my eyes shut tightly as my muscles stretch. My hands go through my raven locks to the back of my head, moving down my neck and unto my shoulders. I yawn again and let my head go back, my hands covering my mouth. Suddenly I shiver, and I know it's not from the cold. I can feel someone looking. My heart beat speeds up like a warning. I open my eyes to find a pair of golden eyes staring into my own stormy blue ones. They glow slightly in the darkness of the night and I find myself smiling, just because it's Inu-yasha's eyes I'm looking at. His mouth is slightly open. As he notices this he blushes madly and rips his eyes away from mine with a muttered 'feh'. Just as he jerks his head away, his hair moving with flowing motions with him, a cloud parted, revealing the moon behind Inu-yasha. I gasp at the sight. It was otherworldly, magical. No one can understand how he looked, but I'll do my best to describe.

Imagine this.

Stars are blazing like you've never seen before. No pollution to hide their splendour as they shine. Inu-yasha, Sitting on a branch of a beautiful cherry blossom tree, petals cascading around him in a sudden gust of wind, his hair playing with a few petals, his lean back resting against the tree, light blush grazing his cheeks. His silver hair moving as he moved his head, it all seems to be going in slow motion. As the moon reveals itself from behind a cloud Inu-yasha lights up, the red of his haori shadowed with silver, the sky a perfect frame.

Has there been a more perfect sight?

No.

I stare in amazement.

Gods… I love him SO much.

Why did Kikyo want to change him?

The perfect picture completed by his silver furred ears, as they twitched back in forth as he caught different sounds. I wanted to run and hug him, to tell him I loved him so much it physically hurt. To tell him all those years of pain, all the insults about him being worse because he was a half demon, to tell them they are all WRONG. I want to talk to him so bad… I just had to do something. So… I did.

I got up, careful not to awaken my little Shippo. He shifted and mumbled incoherently but did not open his jade green eyes. Slowly, my body slipped out of the sleeping bag and stood up, lifting my head up to look at Inu-yasha, our eyes locked again. Slowly I walked to the sakura tree and stopped at it's roots, Our eyes never leaving each other. My heart was beating madly in my chest, as if trying to run away to Inu-yasha. With a deep breath to steady my nerves I lifted a hand up, motioning I wanted to go up with him.

That I wanted to be with him.

It was bold, I know. We would not be able to sit side by side, we would have to be close, our bodies moulded together.

But that only made it better.

His eyes widened in shock and he just stared at me. I could feel fear trap my heart in a painful grip. Why would he take on my offer?

_He_ didn't want to be with _me_.

I can just imagine what he would have done if I were Kikyo. Shock, but it would have been replaced with a smile, relief, love. He would sweep her up and embrace her.

Kiss her

Love her in a way he would never love me.

And my hand was still outstretched to him, longing for his touch. But, I was just not worthy. Not good enough to enter his home, his heaven, his hiding place.

When I watched him hopping from tree to tree with the grace of any God, I knew he was part of the wild. His scent, like the forest after rain. All smells sharp and intoxicating. Spicy and wild. This is what he was. And I wasn't worth it.

I tried to keep the hurt from masking my face, but it was hard to breath with the lump in my throat.

Our eyes still locked

His with the same shocked expression.

I could feel something cracking and ripping apart.

One more second falling in his golden eyes, and I closed my own.

Slowly I let my arm fall and I turned around.

Slowly.

Giving him another chance.

Everything was like a fairy tale, so why didn't he grab my hand at the last moment? Why didn't he lift me up to where I belonged?

I walked back to my sleeping bag, my heart dieing in his hand.

I had seen him with Kikyo.

Tell her that he chose her.

That I could never come up to what she was.

That, no matter what…

He rather die with her

Than live with me.

My head down, I walked back to my sleeping bag.

I wasn't blushing

I felt no shame.

I loved him, and I had been rejected.

Again.

I slipped into the sleeping bag.

No footsteps behind me.

No "Wait!"

No dream come true.

I shuddered.

Suddenly I felt cold. I rubbed my arm to keep the warmth in but, I knew it would come to no avail. Shippo shifted next to me, turned around and snuggled against my stomach. I smiled at him. He needed us. Needed me. I looked at him like my mother looked at me.

"Shippo… I love u sweetie. I'll never let you be alone again…" I whispered. And with a single tear trickling a painful path down my cheek I fell asleep.

Inu POV

My heart clenched as she whispered to Shippo. I knew what she meant. She'll never let him feel as alone as she was feeling now. I felt like killing myself as the scent of her salty tears was caught by my sensitive nose. I stared at her sleeping form.

Why?

Why had she done that?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why didn't I respond?

I'm such a coward. I didn't even shake my head no.

Didn't decline.

Didn't grab and pull her up.

Didn't accept.

I left her there, as if I couldn't bare to touch her.

When that's exactly what I wanted to do.

I could smell her fear as she lifted her arm to me, pleading without words.

I could hear her heart racing as mine sped up to meet hers.

But… I was so shocked.

No one, not even Kikyo, had wanted to be with me in a tree.

Kikyo… I couldn't even imagine Kikyo up in a tree. It was like expecting Sesshoumaru to sleep in one! I knew she didn't want to. She never said that, she was too kind, but I could see it in her eyes. I was too wild. I slept in trees and played with the wind. My life, my passion was being free.

And I would give it up all for her.

I knew she could just have used the Shinkon No Tama to make her live as long as me. We could live as long as each other, live together, and I wouldn't have to give up being a hanyou. But I knew that she couldn't accept what I was.

Half and half

Filthy

Not good enough for either side.

A mutt

A mongrel

She… she was pure.

Holy.

She couldn't mate with a half-breed. It just wouldn't be right.

I understood that.

So when I saw Kagome outstretch her hand, telling me with her eyes that she loved me just the way I was I… I froze.

It was some kind of trick. Another plot.

…

Who am I trying to kid?

I could see the pain and waiting in her eyes. I knew this was real and I was….

Scared.

I was terrified ok?

I didn't know what to do. So I did nothing. I kept on staring at her form, Shippo cuddled next her.

Lucky bastard.

Her scent swept up towards me with the breeze. Her sweet lily and snow scent, pure and calm with sleep. But I could still smell the sadness. I knew the tear that she had let escape was lying on her smooth skin. I closed my eyes and sighed.

_What have I done?_

OoOoO

The sun rose, lighting up the sky and chasing the flame of stars away. I woke from my light and alert sleep as the rays played with shadows on my face. My ears where alert and I sniffed the air. No threats nearby. Good. I hopped down easily from my perch and stretched. Looking around our camp I could see all of my friends waking up.

I loved thinking that.

Friends.

I looked at Sango and Miroku. Was that…?

"GrRrRrRr HENTAI!" Sango's growl boomed across the clearing and was followed by Sango's hand clashing with Miroku's face with a loud,

SLAP.

Just like every other morning.

Then my gaze shifted to Kagome

My heart beat quickened as I remembered the events of the previous night. What would happen now? Shippo was stretching on Kagome's shoulder.

Hadn't he ever heard of personal space? That little runt…

With a yawn Kagome also stretched. Her hands fisted, her head lightly resting against one.

She is so perfect.

Her raven hair messy, framing her beautiful face. Her shirt lifted slightly as she stretched, revealing her flat stomach and stretching curves. I ripped my gaze away from her body, I could feel my face heat up slightly. How would she act? Does she hate me? Will she go home?

Forever?

_No! no please… she can't leave me here alone! _I stopped thinking

_Alone?_

_But… I have Kikyo. I love Kikyo._

_Right?_

_Right!_

_I'm…I'm not alone._

_As long as Kagome is here!_

_Dammit! Shut up! Stupid voices…_

I shake my head.

_I'm going insane!_

I looked around one more time and my eyes locked with Kagome's. I could see the raw pain but… She smiled. A real smile.

A smile just for me.

How could she smile? How can she be so fucking forgiving?

Gods I love her!

And with that thought in my head I jumped into the forest, leaving her behind, escaping.

Again.

OoOoOoO

I walked ahead.

Another day looking for the shards.

We had been walking for most of the day, stopping once in a nearby village to eat and then setting off again. The sun was low in the sky, we would have to set up camp soon.

Suddenly the wind picked up.

"Shinkon shards. Coming fa-" but before Kagome could finish, he was there. I could feel the possessive nature in me blaze. But after the way I had refused to be with Kagome, not even letting her on a tree...

I growled.

As I see where Kouga's face is all thoughts are wiped clean.

GrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRRRR

Kag POV

I raise my arm to protect my eyes from the dirt as whirlwinds twirled towards us. The dirt settled and I opened my eyes to see Kouga's sharp blue eyes centimetres from mine. I gasp in surprise as his nose touches mine.

What the hell is he doing?

But before I can even react Inu-yasha crashed against Kouga, the two of them sent flying, hitting the floor together. My eyes widen as I see a flash of red in Inu-yasha's eyes.

_Did I just imagine that?_

Inu-yasha grabbed Kouga by the neck, chocking him. Kouga snarled, twisted and hit Inu-yasha with his powered-up leg as Inu-yasha in turn punched him. The two of them crashed against boulders. I had never seen them so vicious. Never seen Inu-yasha attack him like that.

"What… Inu-yasha! What the hell are you doing?" I shout. In no way did I like Kouga as more than a friend, but Inu-yasha had no right to do that! Especially after what he did the night before. He made it clear that I wasn't who he wanted to be with! And now he's trying to kill someone because they hit on me?

"Well, mutt-face! You finally have the courage to strike!" Kouga smirked at him.

"Shut up filthy wolf! This time I'm not going to let you get away" Inu-yasha growled back.

What a pair of morons.

But as they took fighting stances pure anger blazed inside me. I was so SICK of them. Fighting as if they owned me. I'm no flippin' maiden in distress!

Inu-yasha unsheathed the Tetsuusaiga and I snapped.

"**STOP IR RIGHT NOW!**" I hollered so loud my throat hurt. I was going to give them a piece of my mind.

"Kouga-kun. I think you better leave. Don't even think of attacking" I whisper. He gulps and nods. Sometimes a whisper is more effective than a shout.

"Wipe that smirk off you face Inu-yasha!" I growl at him. Kouga looks at me. I think he understands what's going on.

"Take care Kagome. Don't… don't let yourself get hurt." He whispers and with that he's gone. I turn and glare at Inu-yasha, and he glares right back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask. He looks slightly surprised for a second but quickly recovered.

"What? What's wrong with **you**? He was about to kiss you dammit!" he growled at me.

"And how, please tell me, is that any of you business?" I narrow my eyes at him. For the corner of my eyes I can see Sango grabbing Shippo and Miroku.

"Lets leave them…" she says. I look at her and she smiles reassuringly.

"Indeed." Miroku nods and they walk away. Once they're out or sight I turn back to Inu-yasha. He hadn't answered my question.

"Well Inu-yasha?"

He crosses his arms against his chest.

"So u _like _ having Kouga's face on yours! Fine! Next time I _will_ let him suck on your face!" he shouts at me. I can't believe how dense he is.

"What? Urgh! Gods Inu-yasha!" I stomp towards him. He looks slightly nervous but hides it with a smirk. "When have I ever said that? Huh? How can you be so stupid? You make it so hard to love you! BUT I STILL DO!" I shout, my eyes filled with tears, his wide with shock. "WHEN WILL YOU GET IT THAT IT'S **YOU **WHO IS LEAVING **ME! **IT'S **YOU** WHO GOES WITH KIKYO! I'M THE ONE THAT LOVES YOU, **AND ONLY YOU! **IT'S YOU WHO DOESN'T LOVE **ME! **YOU WOULD RATHER **_DIE_** WITH KIKYO, THAN **_LIVE_** WITH ME!"

There. I said it. I feel like a weight has been lifted from me.

"So" I whisper "Will you **please** stop acting like you're… you're jealous or something." I look up and see the same expression as last night. I close my eyes as tears flow freely down my cheeks.

When will the pain end?

My eyes snap open as I feel a clawed finger wiping away my tears. I look up and my eyes meet his beautiful golden ones.

"Kagome…" he whispers. But I can't take it. It hurts too much.

"Don't Inu-yasha. My heart is torn enough as it is." With that I pull away from his gentle caress and walked back towards Miroku Sango and Shippo. He doesn't call for me. No hand around my wrist. No embrace.

This is just how things are.

Inu POV

By the time I went back they had set camp, eaten and were now sleeping, the fire already low. I had gone into the forest and thought, like I had been doing so much lately. Somehow, I always ended up thinking of her. My precious Kagome. But, that was just the problem.

_She isn't mine._

I wanted her to be. I wanted to be with her, and only her but… I couldn't. It doesn't matter how much Kikyo says she hates me, It doesn't matter that I know that the Kikyo of earth and ashes is not the Kikyo I knew, but a snapshot of her, a shard of hate. It's still _her._ How could I just leave her soul, no matter how small the fragment, alone? After she decided to not wish on the Shinkon No Tama, so she could follow me to the after world, how could I just say "No, I'm sorry Kikyo, we had our time together, but I love Kagome more than I ever loved you. So I'm just going to leave you alone, even though you sacrificed you life for me, even though I promised you first. I'm going to abandon you. Bye bye!"

I just couldn't. I _owed_ her. I owed her my life. No matter how much I loved Kagome, it was Kikyo who was truly alone. Kikyo only had me. No one else.

I had been deep in thought when I saw Kikyo's soul collectors.

Talk of the devil.

I was snapped out of my dream so fast I almost fell out of the tree I was sitting upon. I prayed that Kagome hadn't seen the dragon like creatures, but I followed them nonetheless. Finally we reached a small clearing at the edge of the forest. The gentle breeze made the grass ripple in waves. It reminded me of that day. The day we talked, Kikyo and I. She was standing in the middle, tall and proud like she had always been. As I looked at her face the crack in my heart grew bigger.

I missed her smile.

"Kikyo…" I whispered. Slowly, a took a step towards her. The sunset was blazing bloodily behind her, lighting her up with reds and oranges. It reminded me that she was dead. Part of this world no more. She looked at me, her eyes cold, her face showing no sign of warmth at the sight of me.

It hurt so much..

Her lips turned up in a smile, but her eyes were just as cold as before, holding no expression, no life, taunting me. We merely talked. She did not reveal where Naraku was hiding, no matter how much I begged.

Finally our conversation ended, She tuned around to walk away, for once not letting her demons carry her. I looked around and sniffed the air, making sure Kagome hadn't seen. I didn't want her to get hurt again. I didn't want to cause her any more pain. I stood to go back to the camp when I saw Kikyo was still there, staring at me. As I stared into her eyes the old, kind Kikyo seem to shine through. She had a puzzled expression. I could see she was hurt about something but… her eyes reflected acceptance.

"Kikyo?" I asked. She shook her head, snapping out of her daze, her eyes freezing over once more.

"No embrace this time Inu-yasha?" She asked me with a taunting tone. Her voice cut through me, it almost hurt as much as the time she compared me to Naraku.

Almost.

I frown, puzzled, and looked down. "I didn't know you loved her so much…" She whispered. At that my head shot up. There it was again. Her face was like it had been. Like when she was alive.

"I…" A million excuses flashed through my head. A million explanations. But, there was only one thing I could say. "I do." I replied.

It was as simple as that.

But it made things so complicated.

She took a step back, away from me. I could see she was hurt. "Kikyo! Don't! Kikyo please. I will still go to hell with you. I owe you that much!" I said rapidly, almost franticly. But her expression reflected confusion. She looked down, her bangs shading her eyes. I just stared at her, not knowing what to expect.

She looks up and I'm surprised to see her smile. _Really_ smile. No coldness in her expression. I feel hope blaze inside.

Maybe she was back.

She nodded once and I frown in confusion, but before I can ask, she speaks.

"I know." She says. "It's her turn." And with that her demons whisked her away, leaving her faint sweet clay scent behind.

I stood there for minutes, confused with her actions. What did she mean, by saying it was Kagome's turn? I turned back to the forest with faint hope that it was…a blessing.

I walked through the forest numbly, confused to no end.

As I approach the fire I could see Miroku leaning back on a tree, sleeping lightly. I take a step forward and almost die of shock as I hear a voice close to me.

"I set ramen aside for you, Inu-yasha. It's almost on the fire, so it's still warm." Kagome's voice drifted from behind me. I whipped around, almost knocking her over. Had a been so deep in thought?

"What are you doing? Why aren't you asleep!" I asked, angry that she had snuck up on me. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"God, you're such a moron. I was peeing, ok? Have a problem with that now?" She shot back, growling.

"You shouldn't go alone! Don't you know it's dangerous out there by now!" That sounds too much like I care! "Gods Kagome, how would we find the jewel shards if you died! You're so useless! Don't you think about anyone but yourself?" I spat.

_I can't believe I just set that! I didn't mean it Kagome. I'm sorry**! I'm sorry**! _I think desperately. I hear a gasp to one side to see an opened mouthed Sango and wide eyed Shippo and Miroku. I turn back to Kagome and my heart breaks. Why do I cause her such pain! She looks so hurt. So betrayed.

"I… How…I…" She spluttered. Her hand reached towards her neck, to the jewel shards. She was shaking. Suddenly I could smell her blood. I follow the scent to her hand. She has her hands clenched so tightly her blunt nails have broken her skin, drawing blood. "Kagome…?" It's more a question than anything else. I reach towards her but she flinches back. My heart almost stops.

_What have I done?_

Kag POV

Useless

Useless

Useless…

It echoes in my head like a tantalizing chant.

After all we have been through, and he says that if I died, the only problem would be that he wouldn't be able to find the jewel shards.

Do I mean so little to him? As he reaches out to me, I flinch back.

It's not like he cares.

I unclench my hand, not bothering to wipe off the blood.

"Don't worry Inu-yasha, you shard detector will not be killed by a cut. You needn't bother." I say coldly. Stiffly, I walk to my sleeping bag and slip under it quickly. There was a second of shock before I could hear Sango lying back down, Miroku leaning back, his staff jingling, and Shippo cuddled into Kirara near me. He knew I wanted to be alone. Finally I hear the soft steps of Inu-yasha walking into the forest.

Minutes passed and my hand very slowly continued bleeding.

I had been clenching very tightly.

Very _very _tightly.

I didn't bother wiping off the blood, I was concentrating on breathing. My chest hurt and the lump in my throat made it harder and harder to breath. I try to calm myself, breathing in and out, but it comes out as a choked sobs. I close my eyes tightly.

Why hadn't I known all along?

My word turned upside down suddenly as arm snakes around my waist and another placed on my mouth. I try to yelp in surprise but the hand on my mouth muffles it. I'm pulled up gently and I'm suddenly looking into Inu-yasha's eyes. I'm even more shocked than if it were a demon.

"Don't say anything. Just trust me Kagome." For a second I feel like pushing him away, kicking him, make him feel rejection like I did.

But I'm not that strong.

Or that stupid.

I narrow my eyes but nod. He lets go of my mouth and holds me up bridal style.

_Well this is new._

He runs at an exhilarating speed. Sometimes I see Inu-yasha as my angel. My guardian angel. No halo and holy light, but claws and fangs, better for protecting. And though he has no wings… _he can still fly_ I think as he jumps from tree to tree. I was now on his back. It was so warm and comforting, I couldn't help but lay my head on his back and relax. I just felt at ease with Inu-yasha, even though he just broke my heart. There was nothing I could do about it. He brought me peace, I felt secure with him in a way I could feel with no other. _Especially Koga! _I growled inwardly.

The ride was much longer than I expected, even though he was going at an incredible speed. Suddenly my heart clenched. If he was taking so long… Then he wasn't just taking me to any old tree or clearing, he had a destination.

The well.

No…. Nonono! He was going to send me back and seal the well. What about Shippo? Miroku and Sango? The jewel shards?

What would I do without Inu-yasha?

Panic grips me, making it hard to breath. Not _again_. Was he going to push me away again? Send me back, even if I don't want to? Is he truly that selfish? This time it's not for my safety, It's because of what _he_ wants to do. What he thinks is convenient.

The bastard.

I tense and grip his shoulders tightly. '_He has no right to make me go! This is not his time!' _ my thoughts were broken, I was panicking, I felt as if my mind was clogged up, my veins, my every nerve chocking and on fire. The anger that was aflame inside me was coated with raw hurt, that he would do this to me. _'I'm such a fool!'_ This shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did! After all the times he pushed away, I **still** clung on to some un fuelled desire that he loved me as I loved him. It was all my fault that it hurt so much! _'stupid, stupid, _**stupid**_ fool' _

Suddenly a was sat on the branch of a tree, all alone.

"Eep!" I squealed and clung to the trunk. What the hell was Inu-yasha up to?

I looked around and saw that I recognised where I was.

This couldn't be. He wasn't…

"Kagome?" His soft voice called from below and I looked down. Inu-yasha stood in just the place where I had the other night, his hand reaching towards me in the posture I had been. Tears sprang to my eyes. Who would of guessed he was so romantic?

"Will you...Can I be with you?" He whispered. I knew that, with those words, he was asking me so much more. I said nothing.

Inu POV

I had to let her know, one way or the other, that I cared. My words would get tangled and come out in different shapes and forms, so action was my only option.

I had though about it, thought about her and Kikyo. This was the right thing to do. I would die for Kikyo, but I would live with Kagome. Soon, soon she would know.

Kag POV

I started into his eyes and a watery smiled erupted on my face.

"Forever." I said. I knew it was cheesy, but it was true.

I outstretched my hand and he took it in his, pulling me down into his embrace. I didn't even scream this time. He held me close and I relished in his tenderness.

Maybe he loved me too.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. I smiled into his haori.

"It's ok. You're here now." I said softly. He pulled me away slightly and lifted my chin with a finger.

"Thank you." He whispered. I frowned in confusion.

"For what?" I asked. He blushed lightly.

"For waiting for me, wench." He said and suddenly bent down, kissing me clumsily but gently on the lips. I blushed but smiled as he looked down.

"Lets run!" I blurted out suddenly. The happiness coursing through my body made it tingle with energy. He smirked down at me.

"Run?" he asked. I nodded.

"I love running with you!" I confessed and laughed as his chest swelled with pride.

"So you should, wench!" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on macho man!" I said as I climbed on his back. He took hold of my legs and squeezed lightly.

"Don't let go!" He said and with me free on his back he took off through the treetops, flying with the wind.

Why would I let go?

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N

**Disclaimer :** Don't own, just torture.

Phew! 11 pages, I'm on a roll! 2 one-shots in one day! You gotta review! Come on, I deserve it! (poke, poke) Go on! Shoo!


End file.
